Manner of Transition
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Gekokujou- -Ryohei/Yamamoto- Sólo podía recordar y hacer el intento de seguir adelante, sólo podía recordar los cambios y tomar gloria en ellos. Porque para él, Sasagawa Ryohei, las cosas estaban lejos de terminadas.


**Para: 10pairings****  
****Título: **Manner of Transition  
**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Personaje**: Ryohei  
**Pareja**: [5/10] 3380.  
**Género**: Friendship/Angst.  
**Rating**: T-  
**Advertencias/Notas**: **Spoilers **pesados de los últimos capítulos, especialmente los que conciernen a Ryohei y Yamamoto. Yaoi. Espero que se entienda lo que quería hacer, y no resultara tan confuso 8DU

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre ellos, como cualquier día. Para cualquier persona con un atisbo de sanidad mental no habría mucho que hacer en un día tan caluroso como aquel, y era por eso mismo que Namimori estaba prácticamente vacía.

Para cualquier persona normal, y no para _obsesos_ del deporte. Un grito muy particular rompió el silencio que se había establecido en los alrededores.

– _¡Al extremo!_ – escuchó Yamamoto a lo lejos, y sonrió. Dejando el bate en el piso, olvidado ahora junto a los guantes y a las múltiples pelotas de beisbol, corrió hacia el área de boxeo, entusiasta. Las cosas marchaban con ardua tranquilidad, y para él rondaban en el eje del aburrimiento.

Por eso, se dijo, dejó la cancha de beisbol, dirigiéndose con prisa hacia la arena de boxeo. Si alguien podría distraerlo e iluminarle el día, pues, ese sería Sasagawa Ryohei.

–¡Sempai! – se anunció Yamamoto, mientras entraba a la arena de boxeo, donde el guardián del Sol, como no, estaba entrenando.

Yamamoto ignoró deliberadamente el hecho de que estuviera sin camisa, finas gotas de sudor recorriendo la piel descubierta. _Claro que lo hizo._

–¡Yamamoto! – devolvió entusiasmado– ¡¿Vienes a unirte al club de boxeo al extremo? – preguntó de costumbre, mientras dejaba el más que molido costal de box, y se removía los guantes.

–No sería una buena adición al equipo, nunca me he subido al cuadrilátero– respondió el guardián de la Lluvia, mientras reía como si de algo muy gracioso se tratase. Ryohei se unió en su empresa, sólo él entendiendo tan particular sentido del humor.

Posicionándose detrás de Yamamoto, golpeó su espalda varias veces en un gesto amistoso, haciendo que los dos estallarán de nuevo en risa, ninguno preocupándose por lo absurdo de la situación.

–Hagamos esto, Yamamoto. Tú te subes al cuadrilátero, y yo entro a la caja de bateo. ¡Será una competencia extrema! – finalizó, destilando energía por sus poros. Yamamoto pudo jurar que vio la llama del sol encenderse en los ojos de su compañero.

Y él reconocía un reto, claro que lo hacía.

–Me parece perfecto, Sempai. Será muy divertido.

_Y el dolor estaba de nuevo ahí, presente, nublando su mente. No podía…_

–Vaya, estos guantes se sienten más raros de lo que pensé, al igual que el casco– comentó Yamamoto, mientras tomaba una posición de defensa ante su compañero.

Ryohei no dijo nada, a pesar de la mala postura que había tomado el otro guardián. Sonriendo de manera soslayada, atacó al extremo.

No se sorprendió al ver como Yamamoto esquivaba sus puños, agilidad natural en él.

–¡No se gana una batalla defendiéndose!– proclamó Ryohei entusiasta, acertando un puño en el costado de Yamamoto.

Esperó el dolor, pero nunca llegó. Aquel golpe había sido pura velocidad y nada de fuerza. Alejándose un poco, el guardián del Sol se dio cuenta en el cambio de actitud de su ahora oponente: no le había gustado que le subestimara.

Entonces vino el puño de Yamamoto. Ryohei lo pudo ver. La trayectoria y la incomparable cantidad de fuerza que venía con él. Era un buen intentó, tenía que darle crédito, pero un intento no bastaba.

Sólo tendría que bloquearlo, o desviarlo. Estaba preparado a hacerlo, pero no vio venir lo que siguió. Yamamoto, por cualquier factor que a Ryohei simplemente _no_ le importaba concebir en esos momentos, resbaló, estrellándose de lleno contra el cuerpo del otro guardián, en lo que podría catalogarse como un muy mal abrazo.

Y ambos ignoraron _aquella_ sensación sin nombre. No reconocieron el ardor de su piel contra la del otro, o el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Ignoraron, e hicieron lo único que sabían.

Rieron como condenados, separándose del otro. Ryohei simplemente quiso…

_Todo se nubló, oscuro e impenetrable. Sus heridas se abrían con el sisear de las cadenas, y sentía como el silencio engullía su ser, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo… Sólo quería, sólo quería…_

–Siempre pensé que agarrar estas cosas sería más raro– fue lo primero que dijo el boxeador mientras sentía el bate en sus manos, ajeno a lo normal en sí. Tomó posición, y fue el turno de Yamamoto para callar.

La postura de Ryohei estaba más que desequilibrada, y no acertaría un buen golpe así. Igual, un reto era un reto.

–¡Sempai, prepárate! – anunció mientras afilaba su mirada, de esa manera tan peculiar que adoptaba antes de lanzar cualquier cosa.

Ryohei abanicó en respuesta, aplicándole más fuerza de la necesaria, trastabillando en su intento. No había tenido ni el más mínimo éxito. Pero un hombre como él nunca desistía, y así se lo hizo saber a Yamamoto, gritándole algo sobre _volverlo a intentar al extremo._

Y si había algo que no muchas personas sabían del boxeador, era que aprendía rápido, vaya que lo hacía.

La próxima pelota que lanzó Takeshi fue conectada con un ruido sordo, mucha más fuerza que técnica, pero un golpe en sí. La mirada y sonrisa de felicidad del guardián de la Lluvia enorgulleció a su compañero.

Yamamoto se acercó, diciendo algo que se perdía.

_No podía recordarlo, todo un tumulto de sensaciones. Por más que lo intentaba, su mente no daba para más. Quería, quería, quería recordar las palabras de Yamamoto, pero nunca llegaban a su oído, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, como _todo_ en ese lugar. _

Ambos estaban cansados, pero más que felices. Los casilleros, cerrados y ordenados, hablaban de la quietud de aquel lugar, el sol escondiéndose a lo lejos, sólo ellos irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

–Yamamoto, ataquemos las duchas. Después de un entrenamiento arduo, ¡siempre se debe relajarse al extremo! – acotó con energía, ignorando la ironía de sus propias palabras.

El espadachín, en respuesta, solamente atinó a reír nervioso, lo que desconcertó de alguna manera a Sasagawa. Se guardó la pregunta…

_Entonces se arrepentía de no haberla hecho. Siempre se había quedado con la duda. Gruñó al sentir las cadenas moverse, heridas ardiendo al extremo. Su mente volvió a aquel lugar._

_Deseaba pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía. Sangre, la sangre de Yamamoto esparcida, los casilleros testigos mudos de una atrocidad. Lo internaron, y no fue lo último que supo de él. Quería saber, estaba desesperado._

_Surgió una tenue luz._

_También, deseaba abrazarlo de la manera adecuada, no como aquella vez en el cuadrilátero. Moría por preguntarle sobre aquella vez, sobre su hesitación ante las duchas. Recordó, por fin, su motivo de lucha. Su familia, él, tenía que protegerlos, no podía darse el lujo de morir ahí._

_Surgió de nuevo, aquella luz, más fuerte ahora. Recordó a Yamamoto, sonriéndole, y su orgullo, su resolución, todo volvió. _

_Su llama, tomando fuerza, brilló en la infinitud. _

_Después de todo, él era el Sol que brillaba en la oscuridad, el Sol que acabaría con la desgracia, y ninguna celda ni cárcel podría restringirlo._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, como creo que salió algo confuso, explico por si acaso: Ryohei está en Vindice, y lo que está escrito en itálica es el presente, mientras lo demás son los recuerdos que Ryohei saca a la superficie, de situaciones particulares que se ven cortadas por el colapso mental del Sol._

_¿Comentarios~?_


End file.
